


The Last Black

by ApollosTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosTwin/pseuds/ApollosTwin
Summary: Artemis is the only daughter of Sirius Black, and she has a power that is strange for any witch or wizard to have. This attracts the attention on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but how did she gain this power? How did she become one of the Dark Lord's favorites?





	1. Chapter 1

Morning chilled me down to my bones. Even in my coat and boots, the cold still cut me deep. I was sitting on one of the stands facing the Quidditch pitch. The place where so much happiness took place for so many people was now overgrown with weeds for the final task. This would be the end day. My stomach had been rolling so much since it did nothing but draw nearer. I hated every bit of myself, but what could I do? All I could do, was sit and wait for "the messenger" to give me the last details of this plan. It was, by far, a very rough and not well thought out plan from the bits that I knew, but I was just glad I was the carrier on this and not one thinking of the convoluted bullshit.

This was a sacred place for many, and they had defiled it for bringing on all of these weeds. It was a place of joy for so many, and now it looked like Professor Sprout was a little too excited in planting some of her enchanted grass. I hated all of this, but most of all that they had to use me, because, for some unknown reason, I was useful in all of this. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be the reason so many died, and even worse, there was no way out of it. They would kill my father, and I couldn't let them do that. He had survived twelve years in that hell hole Azkaban to return and die because his daughter wasn't as faithful as she should have been to him? No, that wasn't going to be me. If anyone is going to die, I would sacrifice my life every day for my father and my god brother. No one would get in the way of them living.

"There you are," a gruff voice made me jump from my stupor, making me realize how long I've been sitting there, staring in disgust at what they've done. "I've been all over this damn place looking for you, I don't know why I didn't start with the Gryffindor stands."

"Because you don't think," I said bluntly. "I don't know why you are one of his most trusted to be honest."

"And you think you can do this fucking job any damn better?" I looked up at the scratched and torn face of Mad-Eye Moody. I knew it was a farce, but it still didn't make me wish Mad-Eye was really here.

"Never said that. I just think you're an idiot is all."

I felt his hand on my face, and the burning sensation follow as the slap came. It was hard enough to bring tears to my eyes, and I knew I would have a bruise across my face. I glared at the ugly face, seeing an even uglier smile caress his features.

"That'll teach you to speak to your professor like that, bitchy little cunt." He sat beside me putting his staff across his lap, Mad-Eye's eye trailing over everywhere to make sure we were alone. "Now are you gonna listen or give me more lip?" I glared at him and said nothing. He seemed to take that as I would listen and started speaking in Mad-Eye's gruff voice, making me once again, wish Mad-Eye was really here.

"Welcome to the final task! This will determine our winner of the Triwizard Tournament!" The crowd cheered as the four victors took their positions. "Seeing as Mister Potter has the most points, he will go into the maze first, followed by Mister Diggory and Mister Krum, and finally Miss Delacour."

I looked around and saw the stand-in Mad-Eye standing beside Harry. My stomach rolled as I saw this. I didn't want that dick anywhere near Harry, including when it's about to begin. The beginning of the end. The cannon sounded, making my heart beat faster. I didn't need this. I didn't need to feel like this. I watched as Harry slowly made his way into the overgrown area that was "the maze."

Standing up, I tried to make my way out of the crowd. I had to meet the actor down in the tents so I could be near the portkey. I was supposed to be there.

"Artemis. Where are you going?" Someone had grabbed my hand and pulled me to them.

"I have to use the restroom." Turning around, I could see that Ron had grabbed me. "Please let me go, I really have to go." His eyes shot up in almost concern, but the laughter re-entered them, making his smile return also.

"Oh, alright. Don't get lost." He let go and I slowly made my way down to the tents. By the time I had gotten there. Fleur had made her way in. Shit, I won't have much time to do anything. Damnit Ron.

"Finally you're here." Came the gruff voice of Mad-Eye. He was sitting in the chair and was staring at me, well, one eye was. The other one was busy looking at the maze

"Let's just get this over with." I said just as gruffly as he did, fuck I hated this man. He stood up and walked towards me, grunting with each step. I could smell a little bit of fire whiskey on him. Apparently this day wasn't much better for him. His body swayed a little as he came closer, not even his cane helped him stand any straighter. "Hitting the bottle a little hard, weren't we?" I smiled as he glared at me.

"Shut up, cunt." He fumbled with something in his back pocket until he pulled out an old jewelry case. "You don't leave until the boy makes it there-"

"I know my damn job," I snapped, grabbing the box from his hand.

"You better lose that attitude before you see him. He'll do more than slap you," he chuckled as he went back to his chair before he landed on the floor. Opening the box, an old necklace was inside. As soon as I grabbed it, I was sent through the air. Colors swirled around and the ground seemed nowhere in sight.

That was, until it hit me. It came at me with such force, I thought I had lost some of my teeth.

"Artemis?" Came a voice I knew by heart. "What are you doing here?" Slowly I stood up, finding that the world was still spinning just to spite me.

"That doesn't matter." I said, trying to figure out which Harry was the real one as the double vision kicked in. "I need you t-"

"Whatever. On the count of three, we both touch it, right, Harry?" There was someone else there? There couldn't be anyone else! I saw Cedric Diggory and Harry running at me full speed.

Then, colors started to swirl again. Fuck. Landing again, this time on my back, the world stopped spinning all at once. My vision still gave me double as darkness covered where there was light before.

"Wait, the cup is a portkey? Is this another part of the tournament?" Came Cedric's voice. I stood up as a figure made its way across the grounds. "What is this?"

"Cedric, go back to Hogwarts." I said, as the figure withdrew its wand.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Get ba-"

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

I turned away, as the green light shone through the night.

"No. NO!" Harry screamed as he ran towards the body. My stomach still churned, but only this time as adrenaline started pumping through me. I ran after him and grabbed him, holding him back from the dead body.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do for him now, just stop please."

"He's dead." The smell of whiskey and sweat came closer. A low growl escaped my throat as the rat that had betrayed my father, walked up to Harry, grabbing him out of my hands. The smell of Wormtail almost gagged me. He was so horrid smelling that I really wished I wasn't an animagus. He took Harry under a spell, making him float over to the angel of death that was the grave marker over the grave of someone, which became alive for a brief second to wrap its hold around Harry.

"Do it," a small voice came from Wormtail's arms as the cauldron lit that was in front of the angel. Lights cackled as a large plop sounded. He dropped something into the boiling cauldron. Blood from the enemy, flesh from a servant, a bone from the father. All meant to revive the Dark Lord once again. A horrible sizzling sound echoed throughout the night. Almost…almost as if something was boiling.

I moved away from it all to hide within the shadows. I closed my eyes, trying to block off all the sounds. Trying as hard as I could to stop seeing what was going through Harry's mind. I knew what was happening, even with my eyelids shut. All the pain around me I could feel; Harry's searing headache, Voldemort becoming one again, Pettigrew's pain from his now missing limb. All of it! I could feel all of it!

Then all but two pains stopped. Harry tried so hard not to scream from the pain he was experiencing, but failed miserably.

The night went almost still.

"Ah, finally." Came his cold vice. The same voice that has haunted my nights since I was young. He was back. He is back. The Dark Lord, the one most feared person on the continent. "Give me your arm Wormtail," he demanded from the coward.

"Master, thank you-"

"Your other arm." A look of fear took over Wormtail's features as he started to shake again. I heard Peter suck in breath as Voldemort put something on his bare skin.

In an instant, a cloud of black swirled around the four of us, until these masses were turned into actual people. More were making their way to the old graveyard. I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell who most of them were just from the smell of them.

My dearest cousin was among them, along with the Ministries ax man. All of them were in awe, but fear clouded most of their minds. They were all afraid of what he might do to them, since all of them thought he was dead and fled after his fall. None of them wanted to know what exactly the Dark Lord would do to them.

"My friends, my loyal followers. I see many of you thought I was dead. Those thoughts were premature and not well conceived. I am alive, to not be surrounded by all of my most loyal, I see." Mumbling encircled them. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"But, my lord. How is it that you made your way back to us?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed throughout the yard.

"That is simple. It's the blood of young Mr. Potter."

"All of us were wondering, my lord. How did you get Potter here?"

"Ah. Now that was tricky." I stayed by my shadows, not wanting to move. "Miss Black was very helpful in that regard. Yes Lucius, Sirius Black's daughter. She easily complied with me once I was able to get her to do what I wanted her."

"That's-that's a lie!" I could still feel Harry's pain as he tried to speak.

Voldemort whipped around to the boy being held by the angel. "Is it Harry? Hadn't you realized anything strange about your friend? Haven't you noticed she has tried to avoid you until now?"

"Stop." My voice was no more than a whisper as I felt his pain increase.

"And where is she now? Where is she, Harry?" He stepped closer to Harry, making the pain almost unbearable. "That's right, she's hiding in the shadows, away from you. She's hiding so she doesn't have to see you. She brought you here to suffer. She brought you here!"

"STOP!" I walked out from the shadows, facing the man that now stood in front of me. His milky white skin made him glow in the dark night. His bright, red eyes pierced through He was even less human then anything I've ever seen.

"Don't portray me as a coward!" I screamed as I walked closer to the snake of a man. "The only coward here is Pettigrew!" I couldn't look at Harry. I knew he would see me differently and never want to be near me after this night. As of right now, my main goal was to get Harry out of here. I was never supposed to be part of the show, but Voldemort decided to bring me into this. He broke the rule, so I don't have to follow his.

"It looks like the little wolf does have some courage." He let out a strange chuckle. "It's a good quality to have, but how far will your courage run?" Pointing his wand at the statue, it let go as Harry grabbed his wand.

"Let's test it." He took one last look at me and turned to Harry. "I trust you know how to duel?" Harry glared at the demon. "Even if you don't, you're going to learn quickly. AVADA-"

"-LIARMUS!"

The both screamed the different incantations almost simultaneously. Red and green jets flew at the other and locked together, forming almost a bond. Sparks flew from the center of the connection, making a visible light dome around the both of them. I ran over the where Harry stood, trying so hard to keep his ground. I looked around at the Death Eaters, they were trying to get through the dome, but to no avail. It would be useless for me to try.

Trying to read Harry's mind, I couldn't. I couldn't even form a connection with him. It would've been easier for me to run several times into a brick wall. There was something strange going on in there. Visible fear came through Voldemort's face, and confusion on Harry's, then he was talking to someone. Someone who wasn't even there. Was he going mad?

No less than an instant later, the connection broke. A chorus of screams echoed throughout the graveyard coming from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. They were so loud, I feared that my eardrums would burst. I stood there until I felt someone grab my arm, running away from the rest of everyone. I was finally able to clear my head as I found that I was being drug by Harry to the portkey.

"Harry, let go!"

"No, we have to get back to Hogwarts!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and he turned back to me, seeing me for the first time since we got here. "Are you mad?"

"Bringing you here was the only part of my job. He decided to make a mockery of me and you! He made this extremely personal!" Grabbing out my wand, I shot spells back as the Death Eaters charged. "Tell dad I love him" Harry's eyes grew large as I said this. I knew he was worried. "Go now! Before the portkey leaves!"

'Make sure that you make it back.' Harry said, as he invaded my mind. He ran to the portkey as fast as he could, next thing I knew, colors swirled around him and he was gone.

'No promises.'

I turned to see Death Eaters yelling at me, saying things I couldn't hear. A spell shot straight at my chest. I fell to the ground. Needles and knives were shoved into my skin. It hurt! I-I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Oh God! Please make it stop!

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

'“Make the pain stop!”

“It won’t stop until you tell me what I need to know.” Red eyes danced above me as I tried to make sense through the pain.

“Please! Make it stop!” I could feel tears streaming down my face as I begged for him to stop. Why was he doing this to me? I didn’t know anything! I wanted out of here. I wanted this pain to stop!

“I don’t know anything!”

The pain finally subsided. I felt like I could breathe again, even though it was shaky and followed by tears as the pain could still be felt all throughout my body. Tears raked all over my face as the needles were torn from my skin. Why was he doing this? I didn’t know anything! All I know is that jackass tried to kill my father and now Voldemort was going to kill me.

A cold finger started to trace over my bare arm. Not realizing how hot, and almost burned my skin felt until he touched me. My body shook, mostly from the pain, but also from the sudden drop in the temperature around me. The finger moved up to where the shackles were around my wrists, grabbing one of them, I guess to make sure it was still tight. 

“You aren’t getting out of these any time soon. I promise you that.” I tried to compose myself as he said that, tried to calm down. He wasn’t going to scare me anymore. 

The finger turned into a hand that traced the outline of my neck and collarbone. He had stripped me of my clothes while I was convulsing under the curse, and he had put the damn shackles on me. What was he doing? The hand trailed down farther and grabbed a hold of one of my breasts, giving it a firm grip that made me gasp as I still felt the knives coming out of my skin. My stomach pitched as I knew what he was doing. I knew what he wanted.

“Why are you doing this to me? I don’t know anything, I’m no use to you!” I tried to move away from the hand, but it stayed, playing with my nipple, making it grow hard.

“Oh, you are very much a use to me.” The hand found its way to my other breasts, and started playing with that nipple. Tears streamed down my cheeks again. 

“Please, don’t do this.” I begged him. “Please just let me go.”

“There’s no need to beg,” his voice cut through my sobs, “you will not be leaving me anytime soon.” A mouth found its way around my erect nipple, licking and playing with it, as the hand continued to play with the other. I could feel bile rising in my throat as my body responded to his every action.

This has to be a nightmare.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Warmth and softness. Those were the only things that mattered to me right now. I didn’t know what was going on, nor where I was, but I was warm and safe. I moaned as I tried to move my arms and legs, but couldn’t. Wait, why couldn’t I move my limbs? Why couldn’t I move?!

"You’re awake." Came a voice. I opened my eyes to be met with darkness. There was nothing around me except the bed I could feel under me, the blankets on top of me, and the voice. A very familiar voice. "Good."

"Where are you?" I closed my eyes, finding them utterly useless for seeing anything in this darkness. The bottom of the bed, right between my legs indented as if someone sat down.

"Right in front of you." I knew that voice. Shit, why was I here? What was I doing in a bed with him? Why was I naked? I could feel a hand on my leg as he came closer to me. The bile started to rise in the back of my throat again.

"How long have I been here?"

"Not as long as I would like." Opening my eyes, I looked to see him there at the edge of the bed. His red eyes stared back at me as I readjusted myself. He crawled to the other side of the bed, continuing to stare at me.

"What is it you want?" I growled, as he wrapped a hand around one of my breasts. He started to play with the nipple, and it immediately became hard.

"Have you ever noticed, Artemis, how you are so gifted in reading minds?" I didn’t speak. His mouth played with the nipple as his hand massaged the other one. I felt his teeth grab and pull on it, making my back arch against my will. “It’s because you are a part of me,” he mumbled against my skin.

'I will not cry. I will not show him that weakness. Tears have done nothing for anyone.'

“Good, I was bored seeing you cry anyway,” his mouth moved away from my breasts. I looked to see he was looking up at me as he positioned himself in-between my legs.

“H-how did you know what I was thinking?” my voice stuttered as I felt his hand caress my thighs, making my body betray me again. I felt a wetness spill from my center as his fingers played with my lips. He softly traced them, slowly back and forth. Bile rose quickly up to my mouth.

"When you were younger, the night I killed your mother, I gave you a piece of me: my soul, as it is. That is why you have the extraordinary ability to read other's minds. That is why it is so crucial that you remain alive."

"So you could keep me here, and tell me that I am your soul?"

"I plan to let you go. Just not at the moment," His fingers, ever so gently, placed one finger inside my lower lips, but not inside me. I could feel the hatred of myself start to bubble as my body betrayed me. I could feel the tears starting again as they welled up in my eyes.

"So, that just makes me a piece of you?" Gritting my teeth, I growled as he started to drag a finger in and out of me. Please let this not happen! My blood boiled as I started to figure out that I was his. His! I was nothing more than a piece of a crazy man’s soul that should’ve never been.

"No." His finger became two, and my body bucked as they moved faster in and out of me. “You are mine.”

"I am no one's," My breathing hitched as two became three. The tears seemed to burn away as my blood became hotter. "I am certainly not yours." 

"We'll see, Miss Black." He leaned forward, pressing his cold lips against my neck.

That is when I felt it. I felt the strong pinch between my legs as he entered me. The bile rose again in my throat as he stroked back and forth inside me. I tried so hard to keep still. I tried so hard not to give in, and he noticed. 

“Relax, or this will be rough for you.” No, he can't treat me like I'm some whore! He can't treat me as if I'm his property! I stiffened my body even more as his strokes became harder. “Fine, if you don’t want to play,” he stilled, reached over to grab something, and placed it on the hollow of my neck, “I’ll just knock you out.”

"Let me go." I begged before he was able to utter a spell. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just stop this. Let me go.”

"Don't you get it?" His laugh reverberated throughout the small room. "You are mine, and as long as you’re alive, that's the way it will remain. You just need to be broken." Tears welled up in my eyes. I am nothing but the lowest of creatures. I no longer have a will to fight, because why fight when all you’re going to do is lose? “That’s the idea.”

Just as he said that, the needles and knives that had left my skin returned with a nasty vengeance. They dug and twisted into my flesh. All I know is that it didn’t take long for me to slip out of conscientious again.

'Somebody help me.'


	3. Chapter 3

_“The only reason I am letting you go, my sweet, black rose, is to show you that I can be merciful.” His voice rang throughout my skull. “However, I will bring you back to me, and you will return to me when I call. I rather not have to deal with you the way I did.”_

_“Yes sir,” my voice was broken and strange, making it even hard on me to hear it._

_“Do not show anyone what has happened tonight, do you understand?” I could see a horrible smile stretch across his lips. “I will be able to tell if you do.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Good,” he kissed the top of my head, and left the room. I, slowly and painfully, put my clothes back on and met him in the hallway. He was holding an old watch in one hand, and in the other was a necklace. It was white gold, with a sapphire stone set in the middle of the pennant. Looking at him, I was shocked that he would give me something so beautiful. I didn’t deserve something like this. “The watch is a portkey, the necklace is a gift. Wear it at all times, and if you don't, there will be consequences.” He put both into my hands, and I was sent flying through the air, until everything became black once again._

* * *

No, this was all a dream, a horrible nightmare that almost seemed to drag on and expand more when I slept. This couldn’t be true; this couldn’t be what it means. I couldn’t be someone’s property. I am no ones, but myself. I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Lilliana Mourn. I am fifteen-years-old. I am alive. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I can read minds. I turn into a large black wolf. I am alive.

"Artemis?" That was all I could hear over the ringing in my ears, all I could hear over the pounding in my head, and my body screaming in protest I as shifted in the bed.

“Artemis, don’t move.” Who was that? Who thought they could give me commands? Opening my eyes, my concerned father stood over top of me, brushing the hair from my eyes. His slowly settled on the bed next to me. I could see the worry etched in his face as he looked down at me, his grey eyes were filling with tears as he looked down at me. He shouldn’t be crying. He didn’t do anything bad.

“Daddy?” my voice was raspy and sore as I spoke. “Shh Artemis.” He placed an arm underneath me and pulled me into his chest.

“Oh, sweetheart, thank Merlin you’re alive.” I didn’t want to cry out in pain as he held me. I didn’t want to cry anymore. Crying wasn’t going to prove to anyone that I made it through this night. I didn’t want to think. I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want to think. I just wanted to sit here with my dad holding me for the first time since I was little. I wanted to be with my dad.

“He’s alive. He came back tonight.” My throat was raw as if someone put a hot poker down my throat.

“I know, Harry told them before he passed out.”

"Where am I? Why-why aren't you in your animagus form?" This was the first time I had actually looked at my dad since he put me in his arms. He wasn’t the black dog I was so used to seeing, but instead my actual father. His grey eyes were piercing, his black hair was covering most of his face, but he had gained some weight since the last I had saw him. His face wasn’t as shallow as it used to be.

"Hogwarts. You were found inside the Forbidden Forest. Snape brought you here to the infirmary." He looked down at me, but there wasn’t hatred in his eyes like I thought I would see. I was the one who lead Harry into the graveyard because of the threats against my family. "No one's here. Well, accept Harry and the Weasleys." I looked over at a bed sitting across the way, where a sleeping Mrs. Weasley sat in a chair, her head resting on Mr. Weasley’s shoulder, as the rest of her family huddled around Harry. Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny, asleep on her lap, as Ron talked quietly to his brother Charlie, never glancing my way. Harry looked very peaceful in his sleep, like everything this night was just a horrible nightmare that a mother cooed away. The marks on his face were ugly, but it looked like some ointment was put on. "Artemis, where were you tonight?"

All emotions hit me like a train. Guilt, betrayal, despair, depression, everything hit me as the images came back into my mind. I could feel the bile rising in my throat again and also the self-loathing that I now had for myself and being so weak. I wasn’t strong like my father, and I now knew that. I knew that I could never be as strong as him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Tears started to trail down my cheeks as I turned into his chest. This is all my fault. Harry could’ve died tonight since I was so stupid to lead him into the graveyard. I know that dad would’ve died instead of doing that, but they weren’t threatening me or it would’ve been different. They threatened my father.

"Just show me what happened. It would be easier for you to do that." He pulled me tighter to him, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright.

“I can’t dad. He won’t let me. He’ll know if I do.” I could feel my father’s body stiffen at this. My crying became harder as the thoughts of him on top on me, and all the times of being under the curse was something I didn’t want to put my father through. “Dad, I-I lead Harry to the graveyard. Barty Crouch Jr said if I didn’t they would kill you. I-I helped Harry escape. I-I d-didn’t know Cedric was going to be there. He-he wasn’t supposed to come.” I would understand if he never wanted me back into his life. “Daddy, I’m so sorry.”

"Artemis, why didn’t you tell me this?"

“Crouch had put me under the curse so many times. He said if I-I told anyone the plan, not only would you meet mom, but I and Harry w-would, too. You just escaped Azkaban. I wasn’t going to let you die. I wasn’t going to let them kill you. You’re all I have left.” The tears came harder and harder, my voice cracked several times, making it even more painful. _So much for not crying anymore._  “I’m a coward, I know. I was too afraid to let you go.”

"No, you're not sweetheart. You may have lead Harry there, but you also helped him and that Diggory boy escape. If you weren't there, who knows what would have happened. You were also willing to go through so much pain in order to protect Harry and me." Gently, he placed a kiss on my forehead and laid me back down in the bed. How could he justify this like that? I was no better than his cousin or that betrayer of a rat. I was a coward, and Voldemort was able to exploit that. A smell of sweat and fear greeted my nostrils as screaming came from outside the infirmary, making me jump with fear. The voices were coming closer and closer as they were growing louder. Trying to set up, I gritted my teeth as pain slowly greeted me yet again.

"Minister! Don't you-"

"-a lie Minerva-"

"Never before have I-"

"-can't possibly be true!" Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge came roaring into the infirmary, both screaming at the top of their lungs to have the other listen to their words. I could see Mrs. Weasley jump with surprise, as she had been woke from her sleep. A large, black dog growled beside me on the bed, his hackles standing up on his neck. I pet him, trying to calm him down.

"Minister, please! If you don't leave now you will wake up Harry! The poor boy has been through enough tonight." Mrs. Weasley almost shouted trying to reason with the fuming Minister.

"What is this about?" I said, looking at Mr. Fudge. All of his clothes were in disarray. His hair under his bowler was a mess. The begrudged Minister turned towards me, his eyes darting franticly between the dog and me.

“Since when do they let filthy animals in with the sick?” Fudge snapped at me, as I could see dad’s eyes narrow with my own.

"Ah, Cornelius, what seems to be the problem?" Calm and collected, the voice of Dumbledore broke through the night.

"The problem is, Dumbledore, is that I have been told that You-Know-Who is back! That can't be true, is it Dumbledore?" Fudge screamed at the headmaster. He started walking closer and closer to the headmaster until he was almost flush against him.

"Minister, tonight, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black over went a grave ordeal. If you like for me-"

“I’m sure Potter can speak for himself Dumbledore!” An accusing finger pointed to the bed two down from me. I turned to the bed a couple down from mine and saw that Harry was wide awake, glaring at the Minister.

"What's wrong with her?" Fudge pointed a finger at me and walked closer, making my father bare his teeth.

"She has also gone through this horrible night, but not unscathed. Mr. Fudge. I will-"

“You’re surprised by this Dumbledore? This happens to all the Blacks! I wouldn't surprised if she was in on this plan this entire time. All the Blacks are good for is being dead.”

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to growl. "If I were you, you fucking bastard-“

"Artemis!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted me, walking over and placing a protective arm over my shoulders. Dad jumped off of my bed and stood in front of it, baring his teeth at the Minister. "Calm down sweetie. Dumbledore will handle this." I could feel my blood start to boil at even looking at the poor excuse for a man. He was pissed that he didn’t want to believe a couple of teenagers, that was his fault. He didn’t need to take it out on us.

"Cornelius, if you will wait up in my tower, I will brief you on everything. Minerva, please escort him there."

"I know my way." He tried to storm out, but Snape stood in the doorway. The haggard man was almost knocked on his ass, which made me laugh in spitefulness, earning me a glare from both the minister and Snape.

"Headmaster," the Potion's Master's long, black robes came billowing into the hall. "The body has been disposed of and the Dementors are gone."

"Thank you, Severus." Molly stood by my side, still. Rubbing my back and trying to keep me calm, even after seeing the Minister almost sprawled on his ass lifted my spirits quite a bit. She grabbed ahold of my hand and held it tight, as the large, black dog went over to Harry’s bed and licked his face. "Minerva, will you please make sure that our Minister made it to his destination?" Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded, walked out, and shut the doors. "Well, since we're here, might as well show who we are, right, Sirius?" Dad jumped from Harry’s bed, and stood in his human form. Mrs. Weasley gasped, earning a ‘shut it’ from Ron.

"I knew it!" Snape sneered.

"Oh, of course you did Snivellus. I suspect you gave every dog a look of suspicion," Dad stood up and tried to walk over to Snape, where Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius, I need you to do some scouting work for me. I need you to tell me what you can find out about some of your family members, and about some of the other renounced Death Eaters."

“Headmaster, my daughter and godson have just gone through a great ordeal. Can’t I stay with them for a little bit longer?” Dad was trying to stall as much as he could so he could stay with us. I couldn’t blame him. Me being as distant as I was in the last couple months, I didn’t want him to leave either.

“No, Sirius. This needs to be done. You will have plenty of time to be with them later. Right now this is the most important.” Giving Dumbledore a look of disdain, and wanting to argue this point further, he nodded sadly, dad made his way over to Harry's bed, silently said his good-bye, and wrapped Harry in a hug.

Walking over to me, I could see the faint tears that he tried to hold back. I could’ve died tonight, and that would’ve broken him. He was so strong, and has lost so many close friends, along with his wife. I was his blood, and the only one that he had wanted to find for several years while he was in Azkaban. He reached out to me, several times while he was in that horrible place. I never told Remus because I knew he would just say I was imagining it. Dad had reached out to me, telling me stories about mom, and Harry’s parents, and how much he wished he could’ve been there to hold me at night. When he found out that Pettigrew was alive, he escaped, and told me where I could meet him in secret. I had helped him find the rat and also try to kill him. That was the first time I was actually able to be hugged by him, with his skeletal frame, I was happy to have him. Now, he was leaving me again, for an unknown amount of time.

"Be strong, and try to stay out of trouble. I love you.” Molly moved as he went to wrap me in another one of his bone breaking hugs. I could feel tears well up in my eyes again, and felt a wetness on my shoulder as his tears fell.

"I’ll try. I love you, too. Please be safe.”

"No promises." He smiled and kissed my forehead, and let go. He then walked out of the hall, giving me one last look, then turning into the black dog, and trotted off, again. Mrs. Weasley sat beside me again, wiping the tears from my checks, and wrapped me in her arms. I had no idea why she was treating me like one of her own, but it was nice.

"Onto other business. Severus, I need you to watch over Miss Black." An almost audible gasp sounded throughout the room.

"Dumbledore, do you really find that necessary? I still have Remus to watch over me." I protested.

"Yes, I do. As soon as you are feeling better, Severus will take you, and help you train your abilities." His icy blue gaze met mine, telling me that there was no room for discussion.

"And where do you expect Miss Black to stay?" Snape said, trying to protest with the Headmaster as much as I was.

"There should be plenty of room at your home." Dumbledore said, rounding on the Potion's Master. "You will take her immediately after she is back up on her feet."

_You're going to live with Snape?'_ Came Harry's voice.

_That's the way it's sounding_. I glared as Dumbledore made his way between our beds. Why was he planning this?

"Now, both of you need to sleep. I'll have Madam Pomfrey fix you up right away." The old Headmaster walked towards Madam Pomfrey, who had apparently came out of her sleep with all the commotion that had happened.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I looked up at the red haired woman, who was still holding me and gently rubbing my back.

"Yes dearie?"

"Harry needs you by his side more than I do,” She gave me a look that said she wanted to argue with me, but I quickly stopped her. "Thank you, though. Thanks for standing beside me and comforting me."

"Oh, you’re very welcome my dear." She kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly in her arms.

“Thank you for being here for me Mrs. Weasley. It means more than you know. Thank you for caring about me so deeply.” I felt her stiffen as she held me, as I could smell tears. She was going to start crying, and I couldn’t blame her. This had been a rough night for her along with Harry and me. She had been worried to death about Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament, and also about my sudden silence with the letters that I wrote to her and Remus almost every day. I know I had stopped writing them about the time that Crouch first approached me, and Ron had told me she had become very worried about me, along with Remus.

"Here you are, Miss. Drink it all. You need your sleep." Came the voice of the school nurse. A large cup was thrust into my hands as she bustled over to Harry.

"Well, you heard her,” Molly said, giving me one last squeeze and wiping the tears from her eyes. I quickly drank the putrid liquid down, and almost immediately became groggy. When I finished, Mrs. Weasley took the cup and set it on the table next to me. My eyes started to close as sleep came beckoning. I felt Molly kiss my head again as I settled back down into the blankets. I was honestly hoping for blissfully quiet dreams, and my mind would decide not to reach out to someone and start listening.

How I wished that was true.


End file.
